Of Black and White wings
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: I was your average everyday kid, until I died. Now de-aged, and thrown into the world of Fire Emblem Fates with only Alduin inside me, and Dawnbreaker and some tomes to help me to change fate. Now all I need to know is what God did I make so angry to send Miraak after me? mex? (Corrin or Azura) Self-insert/OC.
1. Prologue

I honestly didn't know what to expect when I died. Some would think they would go to hell or heaven. Some would say that that they would get re-incarnated. Few or more people would say you would become ghosts.

Me?

Well… I didn't really know. I didn't really know what to think. No matter what you say, you can't prove it, so instead, I just decided to believe that nothing happens. Maybe you just get stuck in a black void and just… stay there?

As for why I'm talking about this? Well… I died.

I don't even know how. Did something hit me? Or did I get shot? Well whatever, at least I remember everything else. For now, I guess you can call me Raiden for now.

I live(d) for Metal Gear Rising and Skyrim, not to mention Fire Emblem.

I could say that many thoughts were running through my head. But really, I was just confused.

 _How_ did I die?

It was one of those annoying things that you feel like you should know but you don't, and it just pisses you off so much.

I blinked, and I could feel something entering my vision.

Wait… is that light?

I blinked slightly, my Hazel eyes widening slightly.

Shit, do you run away from the light or go towards it?

Wait, why is it coming towa- OH FUCKING **GOD THE** _ **PAIN IS BAD HELPPLEASETHISISTERRIBLE**_

The light vanished, and I felt the familiar feeling of falling asleep.

I felt a small nudge on my arm, causing me to shake slightly.

And another one.

And another one.

This time there was a voice.

''-Ello, Hello?''

The voice was feminine, so it's either a girl or a woman.

I was Confused. Where am I? The last thing I remember was a white light racing towards me-

Oh… I died. In my world that is.

So then where am I?

Did I get reborn or something? Maybe some kind of 2nd life? No, I wouldn't be on the floor then, unless they dropped me.

I felt the same nudge, and heard a voice once again.

''Hello?'' This time I opened my eyes.

Hazel met Crimson.

I blinked

She blinked

''Hi''

Brilliant Sherlock.

The girl, who was so damned familiar but I just can't put a name on her, blinked and tilted her head, in a so damned adorable way, and blinked again before smiling.

It was also then I noticed she was around 8 years old.

''Hello, are you okay?'' I blinked at her question and nodded slightly, disgruntled

''Umm… Yeah, sure. Thanks for asking'' I say. Before blinking. My voice…

 _Why does my voice sound like I'm 9 years old?!_

As I silently felt a lump rise in my throat, the girl – _Who I still can't place a name on but it's on the tip of my tongue-_ nudged me and pointed to… a sword and a few tomes?

The Sword, and I shit you not, looked EXACTLY like Dawnbreaker from Skyrim, and… were those tomes destruction tomes from Skyrim as well?

Wait…

''Are you an adventurer?'' The girl, who, just for your information, has white-ish or light blonde hair and crimson eyes, with a small hairband on her head asked

It was then I processed her question, which I – _Slowly-_ shook my head too

''No miss, I'm just looking for my parents. This sword belongs to my father, and the tomes were given to me by my mother.'' Please just accept that lie. Please.

Fortunately, she believed it before something dawned on her. Fear gripped my heart

 _Please just accept it. Please god, Shenron, Akatosh, Valar, just let this lie pass until I can figure out what the hell is going on._

''Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Corrin, Princess of Nohr''

Wait. Corrin?

It was then I realised why she's so similar…

Oh fuck me.

''P-princess, forgive me!'' I do a poor imitation of a bow, which causes Corrin to burst into a fit of giggles

''There's no need to bow'' She said and, with a sheepish smile I stood up and scratched my head.

''Sorry, I was never near Nobility before'' That's true. I almost never stepped out of my house, unless I had to go the shop or anywhere else really.

''I suppose it makes sense, not a lot of my siblings come out of the castle unless father tells them to, also, may I please know your name?'' The Crimson eyed girl asked.

I nodded quickly ''My name is Raiden milady''

''Nice to meet you Raiden!'' She said with a smile that seemed to light up the place. I let out a smile as well.

''Nice to meet you too milady'' She frowned slightly when she heard the 'Milady' bit

''Please, just call me Corrin.'' I nodded

''Very well Corrin, but may I please ask… where am I?'' I really wanted to know where I was. Obviously not in my world, since the Princess of Nohr (Hoshido? Valla?) is in front of me

''Oh! You're in Nohr, near the Northern Fortress!''

Okay, so I'm in Nohr, probably after Corrin was taken, I got Dawnbreaker and Skyrim tomes with me. I swear this is like a bad fanfiction writer's work.

I'm going to predict what's gonna happen next. A bandit will jump out of those bushes.

It was then there was a small rustle in the bushes, and four people jumped out.

Fucking called it.

The leader (I guess?) let out a cruel laugh

''Would you look at this boys, we hit jackpot today'' The guy let out a creepy smile, which PROBABLY would have unnerved the Joker himself.

No, scratch that. Nothing unnerves that guy.

''A Princess that would be sold for a high ransom'' The Boss Said while looking at Corrin

He then turned his attention to _me_.

''What is he lads? Some kind of Retainer?'' His friends laughed, he then looked at Dawnbreaker. ''I'm feeling generous today though, give me your sword and we'll let you go'' I glanced at the sword before shaking my head.

''Sorry, but not going to happen.'' Dream or not, I am NOT going to risk pissing off one of the Daedric Princes. I quickly pulled out my sword and settled into a stance that –hopefully- resembled Raiden's from Metal gear rising revengeance.

Thank you Raiden.

Okay, sword in front, leg widened slightly. Okay, now time to pray.

The bandits let out a laugh.

''Would you look at that boys, this kid thinks he can play hero!'' The leader let out a small smirk and pointed at one of his friend ''Jack, kill him and take his sword. Then we take the princess''

Oh for the love of Akatosh.

I blinked- where did that come from? I turned to Corrin.

''Corrin, get out of here.'' The moment I said it the princess shook her head vigorously, or I think, since, you know, it's moronic to turn your back to your opponent. Common sense.

Trust me, I got into enough fights to know that if you turned your back your dead meat.

''I'm not leaving you!''

''You will'' My voice, thankfully, left no room for argument. ''If you want to help so badly, then find someone to help'' I wasn't arrogant, there's, like a one percent chance that I could even scratch this guy, and considering I'm a kid I probably won't hit this Bandit.

It was also then that an Idea came into mind. Didn't Dawnbreaker have a fire enchantment on it that affects everyone and another enchantment that makes Dawnbreaker more effective against the undead?

I turned my head, slightly, not enough to lose track of the bandits, but enough to look at Corrin, and saw Corrin nod.

''Okay, my Brothers and my sister should be around here somewhere''

Unfortunately, the Bandits heard that as well.

''Shit, Jack! Hurry up and kill the kid and just take that damned girl!''

Shit.

''Corrin RUN!'' I heard the sound of rushing footsteps and it was then I realised that Jack was already upon me like a wolf, which caused me to leap back quickly. He then gave a clumsy, yet strong, left strike, which I barely managed to parry. He then gave a strike that clearly was aimed to decapitate me, which I managed to fall back slightly, and gave a similar clumsy strike.

It was pure, fucking luck that I managed to scratch him in the arm, but the enchantment did its job. _flames_ almost seemed to appear from nothing. Thank god this sword had that enchantment on it.

Almost right away the Bandit let out an ear-splitting, almost unholy scream.

Now, I could tell you that I shook it off and proceeded to kill him, but that would be a lie.

I froze up, and when the flames disappeared, you only needed to look at his burnt face to see fear.

I hear a _*thud*_ and realised he dropped his sword, which I kicked away quickly, and then pointed Dawnbreaker at his neck as he dropped on his knees in pain.

''P-please, mercy! I have a family; I'm only doing this for the money PLEASE!'' Crap baskets.

Before I could do anything I saw an arrow stick out of Jack's eye. Before a grumble was heard.

''Pathetic, begging to live from a _kid?''_ The leader scoffed, it was then I realised he had an iron bow drawn and was notching another arrow, before glancing at Dawnbreaker again then at me. ''Still kid, you're not bad for your age, say, how about you join us?'' He let out a small smirk ''You'll be allowed to do anything, no questions asked. All the food you want; all the people you want to slaughter. In fact, you might become an okay fighter.'' He stated ''So kid, how about it?'' He said

Yeah no.

''Well…'' I have to stretch to time here, not only could the guy just shoot me, but since the chance that this is held back by the games rules they could probably throw their axes at my head. ''While those sound really good and everything I'm afraid I have to decline.'' The leader sighed. ''A shame, but should have expected this really.'' He sighed before ''Boys, let's kill him''

I felt my eyes widen as they all drew, minus the leader, who already had his iron bow nocked. drew their iron axes.

Huh, so that Jack fellow was the only one with a swo- OH SHIT.

I barely was able to duck when an axe came with the intent to chop my head off, but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to move away from the arrow that flew right into my stomach, causing me to cough up a bit of blood. I held my stomach and looked up, only to see the leader drawing another final arrow ''Sorry kid, but you _really_ should have accepted my offer.''

'' _Great, I barely lived for ten minutes and I die already. Great.''_ I was ready to either feel an axe hitting my neck or an arrow in my eye. However, I heard a voice call out,

'' **You can't hide from me!''** I looked up. Yeah, same blonde hair, same horse, and probably same Brynhildr Tome.

Hello Prince Leo.

Oh, hey that ground is getting heck of a lot close-

I almost immediately blacked out.

 **A/N: So, I know I have a lot of stories. But I recently watched Fates playthroughs and I must say I love the game. I already have Awakening and Fates is the next game I want to get!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this story. Reviews mean a lot, but I am not going to force you guys. I'll take any Constructive Criticism from you guys!**

 **See you guys next chapter in- Of Black and White Wings**


	2. Why am I here?

'' _ **I have to disagree. Death is so final, yet life is so full of possibilities'' –Tyrion Lannister**_

I expected to be in my bed, getting woken up and being told I had school today.

But I didn't. Instead I woke up buried under a bunch of snow.

'' _The hell?!''_ I barely resurfaced and took a deep breath, determined to find out what the hell is going on. I racked my brain.

Okay so I died, I met mini Corrin, Bandits jumped out…

I immediately looked at my stomach, where I remembered the arrow pierced it. But I found nothing. I was confused. Perhaps this was all a dream? The more I ponder about the less likely it becomes. Had it been a dream, shouldn't I not feel pain?

I pinched myself in my arm. Yes, there was pain.

It came crashing onto me.

I died, possibly twice under ten minutes, and now I don't know where the hell I was.

Great.

I looked around, and all I saw was snow, and a stone wall.

'' _This looks remarkably similar to the throat of the world from Skyrim.''_ I thought to myself,

making sure to keep my mind off possibly not going home.

I _will_ find a way home, no matter what.

I slowly stood up, and started moving. It was hard through the snow, and it did not help I kept falling and snow kept hitting my face, but I made it to the edge… _and there was no bloody way down._

Oh you got to be shitting me.

Wait… I heard flapping of wings.

And an un-earthly roar.

I turned my head towards the sound and almost shit myself.

Black scales, and the same haunting red eyes everyone sees when they get saved by a certain world eater at the start Skyrim.

Alduin, first born of Akatosh and the world eater.

By now I'm scrambling away, and look everywhere. I'm honestly considering jumping off this damned Mountain.

I heard a loud _*thud*_ and I turned.

Hazel met Crimson once again.

But this time it was not the good, kind Crimson Corrin's held.

Alduin seemed to glare at me with all his might and I was sure he was considering using his Thu'um on me.

''…Hi?''

 **(Alduin POV)**

''…Hi?''

Alduin glared. _This_ was the mortal he was forced into? Out of all the mortals, his father, in all his wisest decisions, decided to place him in a Child?

He was sure this was an attempt to humble him, the World eater himself.

Unfortunately for his father, he won't be humbled that easily.

''Hey, do you know where we are?'' The child's voice snapped him back into reality, and by now he simply just started to ignore the **Joor**. This was all that damned **Dovahkiin's** fault. If he didn't follow him to Sovngarde, then he could have feasted on souls all he wanted.

But no, that foolish **Joor** was determined to try to fight him, even going as far as to possibly kill his dragon priest.

 _And in the end the World eater was defeat_.

Memories of the fight resurfaced, the cheers of the old Nordic fools, and that damned Dovahkiin was cheering along with them while he experienced pain he never did before.

It made Alduin hate the mortal even more.

It was then Alduin was surprised once again. He was at the throat of the world, without that fool, Paarthurnax, or the **Dovahkiin**. Only his father. His father didn't explain, all he said

was- _This is for an old friend, I promise it shall be explained in time_

He tried to leave. Truly, but it was like a magical barrier blocking him from leaving.

It was then the child appeared.

Alduin can barely contain his rage, and probably would have continued glaring at the little **Joor** , but out of his vision, he saw golden light.

Finally, he can have his answers, and hopefully leave and do something better with his time.

Preferably going back to Skyrim and murdering that foolish **Dovahkiin.**

As his Father's avatar descended he saw out of the corner of his eye that the child looked at his father in what seemed like… hope?

Alduin wasted no time in wondering about the human's emotion and prepared to fly off and demand answers from his father, however, he realized that he was already flying towards them.

With a loud _*thud*_ Akatosh landed, and Alduin resumed his glaring, but this time at his father.

 **(My/Raiden POV *few minutes before*)**

Well… this is awkward. I glance at Alduin again, but he glares at me even harder.

Damnit Aludin, the least you could do is answer my question. By now I'm pacing, just _why_ am I here. The silence is ever growing stronger, probably allowing us to gather our thoughts, but really, I only had one.

Why the fuck is the world eater inside me? Or better yet, if we are not inside me, _where the fuck are WE!_

''Hey do you know where we are?'' I asked, hoping that he would at least answer my question.

You can guess what happened. I got ignored.

Damnit Alduin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a light start shining, and I saw a large, probably bigger than Alduin, dragon appear in a flaming blaze of glory.

Wait… is that Akatosh? I mean, I'm just guessing but he looks hell of a lot like Alduin, and has the same golden scales and aura that I remember from Oblivion.

I hope that he is. Since he is the god of time he should be able to tell me why the hell I'm here, right?

Oh, let's not forget the fact that I'm de-aged. I hope to get that at least fixed.

As Akatosh descended and landed, I once again gave a bad imitation of a bow.

Shit, what should I call him. I mean, simply calling a god his name is disrespectful as fuck, and would probably earn a fire breath shout from Alduin.

Instead of saying anything, I stayed silent. I could almost feel Akatosh gaze on me.

''Rise, Raiden.'' For a second I froze. Not at the fact he knew my name mind you, he is still a god after all and there's a high chance he put me in this situation as well. But at his voice rather. It was almost the epitome of calm. It was the kind of voice that even if you were alone, against millions of people trying to kill you, and with one sentence he could calm you down.

I rose and looked at the chief diety. I heard him speak.

''It is a relief that you safely arrived in this world, it seems Anankos was correct after all.'' There was a slight twinge of sadness in his voice. He shook his head and glanced at Alduin and then me. ''Enough about this. Both of you likely wonder what you all are doing here.''

The world eater and I gave a nod to Akatosh. His gaze turned upon Alduin first. ''I shall start with you, my son, as it is yours that is the easiest to describe.'' He then began the tale.

''After your battle against the Dragonborn, your soul was beginning to make your way into him, to absorb like he did to the rest of you.'' Again, there was a slight twinge to his tone I couldn't describe. ''I acted too late, and as a result bits of your soul was absorbed by the dovahkiin before I intervened. Your soul was split apart.''

I turned to Alduin and saw the look that screamed both anger and another that I couldn't understand. Suprisingly he said nothing. That was terrifying enough to almost make me shit bricks. In the games he was shown as someone who was arrogant, and looked down on everyone, and always had something to say. So the fact that quite possibly he just died because his father was a bit late probably was enough to make his world crumble around him and piss him off beyond imagination.

I could sympathise with him to a certain extent. There is a high chance that he wouldn't be able to return to his world, just like I won't be able to return to mine.

Akatosh continued. ''As a result it was only time before you died.''

I decided to ask a question.

''Uhm, Lord Akatosh?'' My voice was small, but both of them heard it, and turned towards me. Realising I had their attention I had to ask one question I had on my mind. ''You're saying his soul was split apart right?''

Akatosh nodded.

''Then couldn't his soul just regenerate, and then later come back to fulfill the prophecy?'' I asked slightly, remembering a bit of lore from the game. Akatosh nodded.

''Indeed, however, while Alduin's soul wasn't fully absorbed, his soul was still split apart, which would mean that it would take a very long time to regenerate.''

'' **Tell me father, how long would I have to wait?''** This time it was Alduin who spoke, with a voice of who had nothing to lose.

''A long time, quite possibly an era.'' Both mine and Alduins eyes widened.

''That long!''I asked suprised ''But wouldn't I die by then, and Alduin's soul would just drift away?''

Akatosh shook his head

''While it may take an era in mine and my son's world, it would take less time here, approximately about the time when you are seventy years old.''

''In mental or physical?'' I questioned.

''In physical.'' I sighed and nodded.

Akatosh then turned to me, more than likely to explain my situation, before frowning.

''It seems your waking up.'' My eyes widened. The answers are so close!

''Can't you simplify it?'' I near begged, I needed to know, especially if I have to live in this world.

Akatosh shook his head ''I truly am sorry, however it is to hard to describe. I promise when I can I shall tell you.'' My head drops in sadness, and I could feel tears start to appear in my eyes, but I hold them back.

''However,'' Akatosh's voice snaps me back ''you do not deserve to carry false hope.'' As he continued I could feel my vision slowly going black, but not before hearing these last words that changed my life forever. ''You have died in your own world, as a result you cannot go back.''

Everything went black.

 **(In the living world, I guess?)**

I awoke with a start, my eyes opening. I hastily looked around, and noticed I was on a bed. Memories came back to me in an instant, and my mood turned extremely sour.

'' _You cannot go back.''_

Despite feeling so angry, and trying everything to put the blame on everyone, Alduin, Akatosh or even bloody Anankos, I still felt a bit of gratitude. He said I died, and he, and probably Anankos, gave me a second chance.

I sighed. The least I could try was to steer this fates to revelations. I have plenty of time right? Corrin is still a kid, and Elise is probably still a baby. So maybe, just maybe, I could make everything turn out good.

After all, it's not like Miraak or Mehrunes Dagon want my soul, right?

Right?

My musing was cut short by the door opening, and only now I realised I was all alone in the room.

I saw the same blonde hair and red eyes I saved when I first shown up here.

I gave a half-hearted wave.

''Hey''

She waved back more enthusiastically, but also looked a bit guilty.

She fidgeted slightly, ''Raiden?'' I looked at her.

''Yes Corrin?''

''How are you?'' She asked as walked to the side of the bed I'm currently inhabiting.

I shrug, ''I've been better.'' Corrin nods relieved. Silence insues, and I could see she wants to say something, but for some reason she's not saying it. Finally, the silence is broken.

''Raiden,'' At my name I look up at her ''My brother's and my sister have asked if you could dine with them today?''

Suddenly fear started to creep into my heart.

Oh god help me. I wanted to refuse, but on the other hand if I refused that would be disrespectful as hell.

There's only one real choice is there?

I nodded, ''Of course, I'll be honoured.''

The blinding smile is already worth the terror Camilla is probably going to put me through.

I hope.

 ***Stares at this chapter* Not my proudest chapter, but I take it.**

 **I'm sorry for being so late, but Skyrim, Oblivion (recently got it, pretty good game despite being old as hell) and Heroes of might and magic VI took up most of my time.**

 **School also starts tomorrow, so updates will vary. But I try to update quicker this time, don't take my word for it though.**

 **Also Alduin is hard as hell to write, I swear to god.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter- Of Black and White wings**


End file.
